The present invention relates to bulk containers and particularly those adapted to hold one thousand or more pounds of flowable material.
Many different types of bulk containers adapted to hold large quantities of flowable material, such as polyethylene pellets, are known. One example is a four-ply corrugated box made from a double-wall inner liner laminated to a double-wall outer cover. An inner bag liner is provided in the box to prevent the flowable material from sifting out through openings in the bottom flaps and corners. Some container constructions require that the bottom flaps thereof be sealed as by tape, staples or the like. This adds an additional production step and also prevents the box when empty from being easily disassembled and folded generally flat for compact transport back to a loading location.